Skylar the Hedgehog
by Skylar the hedgehog3012
Summary: A hedgehog orphan who goes on an adventure with his friend. But things are coming to stop them from meeting up with the heroes of Mobius. I'm not very good with summaries am I?
1. Chapter 1: Skylar and Tess

** Hey this is Skylarthehedgehog3012 here and this is my first story so don't butcher me! Give me some confidence with this at least 3 chapters or so alright. So any way on with this first story!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog belongs to Sega**** The only thing I own is Skylar, Tess, and this story!**

_Chapter 1: Skylar and Tess_

(Skylar's point of view)

So this is where everything started back at my village when I was about 4 or 5. My mom had said the night before that my dad was coming from far away. I've never met my dad so I was happy to meet him now…but that's not how it went. Just as my dad came to my village the infamous Eggman attacked. He was looking for something I had no idea about but whatever it was my dad had it. My mom protected my dad because all the village guards were already dead. Then something exploded right behind me and muffled everything!

I couldn't hear much but my parents were yelling at Eggman. Then he pulled out a laser Gatling gun from the chest of his mech. I saw a red light repeatedly flashing and then what was left of my parents. Every moment I spent with my mom flashed before my eyes. I remembered all the times we visited the lake just outside the villages walls and the picnics we had. All the times she sung to me when I woke up from a nightmare. And even now, how I just met my dad; even though I didn't know him it still made me sad.

I fell to my knees and cried. The tears just came out without thought, without a way to stop them from coming. I couldn't believe it my parents were no are dead! Then I looked at the murderer, the one who caused it. Eggman. The sadness turned to anger which turned to rage which turned into an unstoppable hatred for the man! The anger just bubbled inside of me. Everything just disappeared except for him… the one whom caused it all. Everything was now tinged red. I couldn't hold the anger in anymore, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everything just went black now as he left with what my dad had. He left a bunch of robots behind though.

When I awoke, it was an absolute disaster. Robot pieces everywhere, along with fire on huts, and my house, my family home, was ripped to shreds. Everyone was cowering away from me, looking at me like I'm from another world.

"What happened?" I had asked.

"You monster…," one person said.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what had happened.

"You tore apart the village!"

"What? I couldn't have," I was breathing heavily now.

"You destroyed everything!"

"You don't belong here!"

"No…"

"Get out of this village!"

They started yelling at me now saying get out or you freak, or monster. I couldn't take much more of this.

"No… no…" I whispered

"Get out of here!"

"NO!" I couldn't take much more of this, I just couldn't. So I ran as fast as I could without stop, without direction or a place to go to.

(No point of view)

Ten years later in the same village, there was a figure on one of the posts in the center of the village. From afar he looks like the famous hero Sonic the hedgehog because of his peach muzzle and belly. But on closer inspection he has black fur and quills, with magenta eyes and a magenta strip that looks like a claw going down from his eye separating his muzzle from the rest of his head. His arms are black and his gloves have what look like inhibitor rings laced with glowing green lines. His shoes are just like Sonic's but with a triangle shaped violet buckle. This is Skylar the hedgehog.

"Hey Skylar!"

"Hmm," Skylar looked toward the voice to see a violet hedgehog with blue jeans and a white T- shirt running towards him.

"Oh hey Tess, just doing my morning rounds."

"Yea I kinda noticed that. You guards really know how to take a break." She said with much sarcasm.

"Like you really care about my day." Skylar said with a smile on his muzzle.

"Really now?"

Skylar jumped off the post and landed in front of her. She just leaned on her right side with a hand on her hip as he said:

"Yes you wouldn't give a crap if I jumped off a cliff." Still with a smile plastered on his face.

"That is a lie" Tess said with a finger pointed at his chest.

"Okay, okay; so where are we going today?"

"Over to the cliff, not that cliff, THE cliff." She said pointing to a fairly tall cliff.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" He drifted off as he stared at the cliff wide eyed.

"Got a problem?"

"A little, yes." Skylar said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well don't worry about it and let's go!"

They then started to walk off together until they met another guard as they exited the village.

"State your business." The guard said roughly.

"Dude it's me Skylar, now let us pass." Skylar said pointing to himself then motioning toward the gate.

"I'm sorry but you are not permitted without parent permission while exiting with another mobian."

"Oh come ON! Just let us pass, we'll be fine!"

"No I will not."

"Come on"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"**YES"**

"**NO"**

This argument went on for about an hour, and during that Tess went home and got permission from her parents saying that she could go out of the village with Skylar. But just to get the most out of this argument she brought back some popcorn as a crowd gathered to watch the two guards bicker over if Skylar can go or not.

"**YES"**

"**I SAID NO AND THAT'S I –"**

"You know while you two were fighting I got permission right?" Tess had butted in before it got worse.

"Well why didn't you tell me then!" Skylar yelled at Tess.

"Because it was too funny to stop you" She said trying not to laugh.

"*sigh* Fine show it to him and let's go to the cliff." Skylar said with a defeated expression on his face.

After Tess showed the guard the note she and Skylar walked down the road and turned right down a forest path. They walked in silence until they decided to take a break and enjoy the scenery.

"So how's life so far for you Tess?"

"Could be better than right now." She said with a sad expression.

"And why is that?"

"My parents are fighting again. Heh. At least you don't have to worry about that."

"Let's not touch that subject." Skylar said trying to avoid the subject about his parents.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Come on let's keep going." He said getting up. He then stuck a hand out to help Tess up.

"Alright."

**Alright guys that was the first chapter. I'll try to update often but that may not always happen. I know there might be people who created their own Skylar or Tess the hedgehogs but may I remind you this is my version of Skylar and Tess.**

**Review this and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Water works

**Hey guys its Skylarthehedgehog3012 again with a brand new chapter. I'd like to thank everyone on the Sonic fan fiction fan base that wrote great stories. Those stories inspired me to write my own, but enough about me let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega**** owns him. All I own is Skylar, Tess, and the story!**

_Chapter 2: Water works_

(Third person)

"Wow so this is the cliff huh?" a black hedgehog with magenta claw looking marks under his eyes said as he leans over a steep angled ledge.

"I'd thought it'd be higher."

"Yeah, but it's still pretty high up." said a violet hedgehog with a white T-shirt with blue jeans and plain sneakers with purple stripes on them. Their names were Skylar and Tess the hedgehogs, no relation whatsoever. They were standing on an edge over a _very_ tall cliff. Skylar was leaning over to see what is at the bottom of the steep expanse, while Tess was sitting down on one of the boulders that were there.

"Hmm, I think I might see a pond down there…"

"You didn't even hear a word I just said did you?"

"What…?" Skylar looked up towards Tess with raised eyebrows/eye ridges.

"I knew it." Tess said with a defeated tone while rolling her eyes.

"Well what are we doing here exactly?"

"We are here to enjoy the scenery that's it."

"You know, that's the third time you have brought me to a place only to enjoy the scenery. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to date me." He said changing expressions from thoughtful to a mischievous smile.

Skylar started to walk away from the cliff edge and sat next to Tess on the boulder.

"You know mobians want some personal space." Tess had tried to scoot away from Skylar, but utterly failed because of the very small sitting space.

"Oh sorry, heh heh," Skylar was rubbing the back of his head as he sat on another boulder. "I didn't think you would mind." He had a nervous smile on his face.

"Its fine but if you're going to sit next to me, we're going to need a bigger rock to sit on."

They both shared a nervous laugh that quickly ended. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes before Tess broke the silence.

"So, what do you think is happening in the village right now?"

"If I had to guess, they're probably laughing from the argument earlier."

"Maybe." Tess smiled broadly.

"So…dare ya to jump off!" Skylar said with a huge smile on his face.

"NO! You do it if you want to kill yourself!" she pointed at him.

"Okay see ya on the flipside." Skylar then made his way to the edge.

"Wait!" Tess ran to Skylar with a smile, "together."

Skylar cracked a smile and they locked their fingers together.

"On three, one…two…_three_!" they both jumped, screaming on the way down. What Skylar thought was a pond earlier was actually the lake that he went to when he was little. The lake was pretty deep, but they were going fast enough to almost hit the bottom. Skylar swam up almost immediately, but was dragged down by Tess. Tess then started to swim up with him shortly. Once they reached the surface they took a _deep_ breath to replenish their oxygen. Then they swam sluggishly to shore.

"Dang it, now I have to change my clothes." Tess complained.

"At least you don't have to worry about foot fungus much. I only where shoes and gloves!" Skylar said in disappointment.

"Well you're not a girl!"

"So?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"There are not many private places to change your clothes, Skylar."

"That doesn't bother me."

"But us girls need privacy when we do." she crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'll _escort_ you to the village, heck even to a changing room if you want."

"Fine, but first you need to drop me off at my house to get my clothes."

"Alright then let's go." Skylar started marching off without a completely soaked Tess.

"Wait for me!" Tess ran off after him.

"This is embarrassing," Tess and Skylar were walking towards Tess's house with everybody staring at them, probably because you could see Tess's undergarments under her soaked shirt. (You know how this works; when a white T-shirt is wet it turns translucent.)

"We're walking as fast as we can, you know." Skylar wasn't too happy either because his socks, shoes, and gloves were soaked.

"Here you are, your house." they had finally reached their destination.

"I'll only be a minute Skylar."

"Alright there's no rush, except the fact that I might be developing foot fungus on my hands."

"Oh stop being a baby." she then entered the dwelling.

(Tess's point of view)

As soon as I entered my house I was greeted by silence, sweet silence. My parents weren't home at the moment so everything was at ease. I walked over to the clothes line in the yard and grabbed a towel so I don't get the floor wet. Then I traverse into my room.

I feel extremely cold, probably because I'm soaking wet and the air is cooling the water in my clothing. I quickly grabbed a purple T-shirt and a dark pair of jeans along with what I wear under those clothes.

I kept the towel and wrapped it around my body. Then I walked outside again to be greeted by one sarcastic hedgehog.

"Well, look who decided to come out of their cave." he had one dumb smile on his face.

"Just shut up and let's go to a place to change, dufus." I tightened the knot in the towel and started walking in the general direction of the changing rooms.

But I couldn't help but look at Skylar while he walks. He walks as if he's ready to take action at any moment. And it might have been the sunlight or just me, but I think I just saw a kind of spark in his eyes when he looked at me. No it was just the trick of the light.

We finally reach the changing rooms, and I quickly run inside. Right before I close the door I heard him say that he's going to get some dry clothes from his house.

(Skylar's point of view)

When Tess went inside of her house I leaned against the wall and waited for her to come back. As I was waiting, people kept staring at me like I look like I've grown a second head – oh wait I'm soaking wet that's it. They're probably wondering what me and Tess did to get like this. Whatever it's not like they're going to spread a rumor about us or something.

What seemed to take forever, when in reality, were only a few minutes. She came out still wet but with a towel around her body and a bundle of clothes in her hand. I try not to look at her in a way that won't make me seem inappropriate, but that's kind of hard when we're soaking wet like this.

"Well, look who decided to come out of their cave." I cracked a smile when she told me to shut up.

We walked to the changing rooms, but I swear she looked at me a couple times during the walk but I dismissed it. As we walk I notice that my red sneakers start to squelch because of my socks.

Right before she closed the door to the changing room I told her that I would get some dry clothes on, and that I would be back in a bit.

I walked to my house which was built in the place of my original home. Once I walked inside I kicked my shoes off and took the bands off my hands. I then set them by the door for later and walked a little ways down the hallway to my room to pick out new gloves and socks.

I decided to go to my white gloves with black cuffs along with white socks. I grabbed a towel before I put the new clothes on and dried my quills and fur off. I quickly put the clothes on because it felt awkward being "in the buff." I grabbed the gold bands and looked at them for a second.

These bands I got at the funeral for my parents. They had belonged to my dad which was passed down from his dad to him. The green-turquoise lines around the band were glowing faintly, and the bracers at the top of them were strangely colored magenta.

I can't reminisce right now I have to get dressed. I clipped the bands on and strapped on my shoes and walked outside.

Once I got to the changing rooms Tess was already standing outside waiting for me with a ball of wadded up clothes.

"So, I'm guessing we need to go to your house again?"

To me she looks nice in the purple T-shirt she was wearing. It contrasted to her eyes which were an amber-ish gold.

"Yes and why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

That broke me out of my trance. I then started to feel heat rising up to my face for some reason, and then realize that I'm blushing. Then I appreciate how my black and magenta fur hides it very well.

"Um, nothing, come on let's go." I tried to smile normally but I couldn't quite keep the nervous look from my face.

"Okay then, let's go." thank Chaos she didn't notice.

Once we drop her wet clothes off I think back to when we jumped. At first it was scary, but now, after I've done it, I start to laugh.

"Heheh…haha...hahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" I couldn't believe she didn't find it funny at all!

"Haha… it's the fact that-ha- we jumped off that cliff!"

"Now that I think about it, it is funny." she smiled at the thought.

"Aww… the day's over already." I looked at the sun to see it hanging low.

"Well that kills the mood, see ya tomorrow Skylar!" she ran off toward her house.

"You too Tess!" I yelled after her knowing she could hear me.

** Alright guys another chapter done. If you didn't know already by now these are my own characters not based off of others. Their looks yes their personalities no.**

**Review this and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction

** Hey it's Skylarthehedgehog3012. I know this is a new story and not everyone might like it because it doesn't involve the main person in the Sonic the Hedgehog world, but just go with it for a just a little bit and Sonic will appear with the characters of this story. Oh and when you see 'this' its thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own the story, Skylar, and Tess.**

_Chapter 3: Destruction_

(Skylar's point of view)

"*moan*," I woke up to the most painful light in my life!

"Shut it off!" I sluggishly reached to what ever created the hell of this morning, but I fell of the bed and landed on my face. I rolled over and said:

"Well this is turning out to be a fantastic morning. The only thing that's missing is a bucket of ice on my back."

I got up and trudged through my house towards the kitchen to get breakfast. I then remembered again why our houses are not the best places to change and why they're horrible in the mornings for me. All the windows in the houses do not have any curtains.

"I hate windows in these houses; they just ruin every single morning I have. Plus it doesn't help that I have to take the morning shift and my house catches all the direct rays." I just kept ranting on about the windows while I made breakfast. Waffles sounded good right now.

I heard someone at the door as soon as I finish eating and let me just tell you I was confused and angry with who ever came to my house, though it was probably one of the guards trying to get me up and out of the house.

"I'm gonna kill whoever's at the door," I grumbled and went over to the door.

"Yes." I said it harshly because who on Mobius bothers someone at five in the morning!

"Geez remind me never to bother you again." then I notice who it was.

"Tess? What are you doing here first thing in the morning?"

"Needed to get you up and running because we got a problem outside the village, but I can see that you have other matters to attend to."

My eyes widen "I'm only half dressed right?"

"Yes and it's not a very good idea to continue standing there in your socks now is it."

"Right I'll be right out." I quickly shut the door, threw away the rest of my waffles, and got the rest of my clothes on. Then I quickly ran outside to see that Tess has disappeared.

"Great, now so much for a guide to where I have to go." I ran towards the gate to at least get some information about what's happening.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" I yelled up to the guard on the tower.

"We're facing an enemy out there and we need more help!"

'Enemy? But the village hasn't faced an enemy in ten years.'

"What type of enemy?"

"Eggman's forces."

"How in the–?! Whatever, just why are they attacking us?"

"That gem you found two weeks ago was actually a chaos emerald from what Eggman said."

"Well that explains everything. I need to get out there now!"

"It's to the north a mile or two."

"Good I'll be there in a sec." my speed isn't that fast but its fast enough in order to reach there in less than 50 seconds. I then sped off at top speed.

(No point of view)

The battle that raged on when Skylar got there caused a lot of damage to the surrounding area. Trees were lying on the ground in splinters; craters were everywhere, and the amount of shredded pieces of metal and some of the bodies were horrendous. The soldiers of the village were outnumbered by the thousands of robots that were attacking to obtain the chaos emerald that was in the village.

'I can't believe he caused all this destruction. I need to get rid of these things and stop him before this gets any worse' Skylar had a strong enough punch to cause dents in metal and one good swing at a bots head would put it out of commission. That's what Skylar did running around bopping robots on the head until a giant one showed up to stop him.

"What the heck!?" Skylar jumped away to avoid being crushed.

"YOU! YOU PESCKY HEDGEHOG! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS THAT BLUE RAT!" Eggman looked out of the cockpit of the mech to see Skylar standing there when all the others fled.

"So? I'm saving my village from destruction and preventing you from getting the chaos emerald and completing your scheme, Eggman." Skylar's voice is filled with malice because he remembered what Eggman did to him all those years ago.

"Wait your fur color scheme reminds me of someone… you're that little runt who witnessed the death of the keeper of the red chaos emerald ten years ago."

"That man was my father you killed him along with my mother you psychopath." anger was flowing inside of Skylar.

"Serves them right if they only gave me the emerald willingly it would be a quick death instead of the way I killed them."

"You… don't even care about them do you? Then you definitely deserve to get ripped to shreds." the bands on Skylar's wrists started to gain a reddish tinge on the glowing part of them.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me." Eggman climbed back into the mech and armed it with the usual. Laser cannons, missiles, disconnect able pieces, and giant things to crush people with. While on the other end Skylar was gritting his teeth and was emitting a low growl.

"You will pay for everything you gave done!" Skylar's rage was filling him with a strange energy that changed his appearance slightly. The strips under his eyes turned slightly redder than normal, his fangs sharpened slightly, and his spines raised slightly. The growl that Skylar was making grew even louder.

"Wha– but how did you obtain that energy? Even more… how can you emit it?" Eggman is confused about Skylar's form. But unknown to him and Skylar; Skylar used this form ten years ago when he witnessed his parents death. The only thing that's different is that he's aware of what's around him and that the bands he wears are tarnished with red lines within them.

"I don't care what I emit nor have all I know is that you deserve what's coming for you!"

Skylar then attacked with force. He slammed into the mech and absolutely destroyed it. There was a hole where Skylar went through the mech and the power core was ripped to shreds. Then the mech exploded and Eggman landed on the ground.

"N… no don't hurt me." Eggman was trying to get away from the problem he faced.

"Why should I? You never gave mercy to my family so why should I give you any?" Skylar walks up to Eggman slowly. He was going to get revenge right here right now.

"SKYLAR!" a voice came from the woods and revealed it to be

"Tess? What are you doing here, and why are you trying to stop me?" Skylar glared at Eggman and then turned to the purple hedgehog.

"I'm stopping you because this isn't you."

"He deserves everything that's coming for him." as Tess tries to convince Skylar not to do it a certain egghead called his Eggmobile to escape.

"Skylar you let your rage take over you and destroyed his opportunity to succeed so stop."

"He's the one that killed my parents so I'm going to end it, now." there was no stopping Skylar now, unless if his target already has his escape underway.

"Well now that I saw this plan end badly it's time to take my leave, but be warned…I will have that emerald!" he escapes his impending doom once again.

"I'll get him someday." Skylar returned to normal but he still wasn't happy about what happened. He and Tess walked towards the village together in silence.

Skylar stands in the middle of the village looking up at the sky thinking about what to do next. Behind him Tess walks cautiously towards him knowing that he's still not calm. She had an object wrapped in cloth.

"Um… Skylar?" when Tess said that it broke him out of the daze.

"Tess if it's about earlier I'm alright, really I am." he turned towards her.

"It's not about that, it's about this." she pulled out the object and unwrapped it. It turned out to be the purple chaos emerald.

"How did you get that?" Skylar was confused on why she would bring this to him.

"Skylar we need to take this to Sonic if we're going to stop whatever Eggman wants."

"But Tess how in the world are we supposed to do that?"

"Well with the power you have you two should be able to do it." a figure appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Elder?" Skylar looked towards the leader of the village.

"Yes Skylar it is me."

"He's the one who sent me to give you the chaos emerald Skylar, but you said that we would be able to do it. Did that mean I would be going too?"

"Yes, and Skylar I know you have questions about what power you have within you, and I'll tell you."

Skylar looks at the Elder in wonder as he tells him about the power he has.

"You can control only a limited amount of chaos energy, but you control its darker side. Your rage changed you into a dark form that was very powerful. You have other forms too, but you have to control how powerful your feelings are or else something disastrous will happen."

"So I can't have feeling?"

"No. You just have to measure how strong your feelings are. Those rings on your ankles and wrists from your father are like a tool to do just that. That is also why your father had those bands also."

"So my father had the same problem."

"It's not really a problem but ability. Your strength comes from your feelings. You can use the chaos moves that Shadow uses but not the higher forms of those moves."

"I think I understand now. Anyway this mission what should we expect."

"You can't expect anything. You should go get ready for this adventure now. I see that Tess has already done so." he turned towards Tess who had left and arrived again just a few moments ago.

"When did you get ready?" Skylar turned towards her to see that she had a fairly large backpack on.

"About five minutes ago."

"Alright, I guess I'll get ready too." he ran off towards his house.

**Alright another chapter done. By the way the form that Skylar was in was his rage form from what you could guess. I'd like to hear some feedback about the story alright.**

**Review this and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Example of Chaos

** Hey guys it's me again. Sorry for the long-ish wait my brother was an idiot and wouldn't get off the computer whenever I got home. Anyway I'd like to hear some feedback about the story and let's get a move on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own Skylar and Tess.**

_Chapter 4: Example of Chaos_

(Tess's point of view)

"Skylar come on we have to go." This idiot is taking forever to get ready.

"Hold on! And who are you to talk, you take all day to get ready on normal days." He finally walked out of the house… with nothing on him.

"Skylar *sigh* where's your stuff?" I pinched my brow.

"What? You never used your quills as a storage space?" he just shrugged.

"You know that's impossible."

"No it isn't. We guards learn how to do it for knives just in case." That dumb look on his face when he explains stuff just annoys me.

"Do you always have to win in arguments?"

"Yes I do." He walks off towards the gate.

"I hate him some times."

I had to jog until I caught up to him. When we reached the gate he started to have a long conversation with the guard. Some of the things I overheard in their conversations are things that boys would only talk about.

I rolled my eyes and whispered "Boys."

"Alright seeya Lance." He waved goodbye to the guard and walked over to me.

"So, ready to go?"

"If you don't have anything else to say to your guard buddies, then yes I would like to go." I walked off without him.

"Hey, wait for me!"

(Skylar's point of view)

"Ow!" me and Tess just walked through another bush and I got slapped in the face by a branch if you're wondering.

"Tess, make sure I get through before you let go of the branch." My nose hurts a lot now.

"No, promises." And she kept walking

I just made a 'hmph' like noise and continued to walk. Then another branch hit me in the face. This time I actually feel blood running down my nose.

"SON OF A–!" I quickly slapped a hand over my nose which hurt even worse than the branch.

"Skylar what's wrong." She turned towards me and gave me a look.

"That freaking branch made my nose bleed and it HURTS!" what I said sounded muffled through my hand.

"I thought you were a tough guard who doesn't cry." I hate the sarcasm in her voice.

"Ha-ha very funny Tess." I just walked off. My nose still hurts a lot but at least the bleeding stopped.

"It was just a joke Skylar."

"I don't agree with your idea of a joke." I continued to walk off without her.

"Don't be a jerk." She turned me around by grabbing my shoulder.

If only she knew that I was just joking about being mad- well I am mad about the branch thing, but still I'm only joking about being mad at her.

"I can't believe you thought that I was mad at you for your joke." I couldn't help but break a smile at her confusion.

"You can really act well." She recovered quicker than she normally did.

"Um…thanks?" I'm really confused about how she can change her expressions so quickly.

"I think we're near the next village. Hopefully Sonic is there."

"He'd usually be running around, so no, I don't think he's here. Also he's in Greenhill not in Emerald Forest."

"Well you're the one with dark chaos powers so why don't you just teleport us over there."

"I don't know how to use my powers properly. I only just figured out that I had them."

"It was only a suggestion." We stayed silent for a few more minutes.

(No point of view)

As the two neared the next village Skylar's ear twitched. Tess looked at him to make sure she saw it right. Just when she was about to look away Skylar's ear twitched again.

"Skylar what are you hearing?" Tess looked at Skylar with a questioning look.

"I don't know because my ear keeps on ringing, but the ringing is very quiet." He looked back at Tess.

"Is it just me or do you see smoke Skylar?" he looked to where she was staring and his eyes widened in horror.

"It wasn't ringing Tess it was screaming." They both looked at each other with the same expression, and then raced off towards the burning village.

When they got there all they saw was destruction. Everything was burning and crumbling. There was a fight going on between a fast moving character and multiple robots. When I mean multiple I mean about thirty to forty in one spot.

The character seemed like a black blur by how fast it is moving. He was yelling out what seemed like random phrases that created an explosion. As the blur moved it seemed to blip around to enemies that were far away.

"Who on Mobius is this guy?" Tess just stared at the figure.

"I don't know but judging from the explosions he knows how to use chaos." Skylar looked like he had an idea.

"Well aren't me going to help him?" she looked at him with a questioning look.

"You really forgot who I am haven't you." He looked at here with a smile.

"Well, have fun bashing heads. I'm grabbing my sword." She unzipped the backpack on her back to get her weapon.

Skylar was rolling his arm to warm up and said, "You have fun with your sword, which is old-school, and I'll have fun breaking metallic skulls." He then ran towards the group of robots that the blur missed.

Every time that Skylar hit a robot it exploded instead of sparking while the robot was falling down.

"These robots are easier to destroy than last time." Tess then came in slashing a robot in half.

"It's like they're made out of a softer material."

"Well don't go dumbing that up just because I'm not as smart as others."

Just as they finished the group of robots the figure blipped in between them and spin kicked them. He charged his hands with chaos energy and pointed them at the two.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" he glared at Skylar and Tess while interrogating them.

"Um… hi?" Skylar didn't really know what to say with a chaos spear ready to be fired at his face.

"Skylar don't make it worse against the guy who can kill you easily." Tess was feeling uncomfortable as well, but had more common sense than Skylar did.

"You two shut up and tell me why you're here!" The figure turned out to be a red and black hedgehog. And then it hit Skylar.

"Hey you're Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Skylar you're an idiot." If she could move she would've face palmed.

"What, he's the one that can teach me how to use my abilities."

"What are you talking about? From what I know you only know how to hit things on the head, and what in hell makes you think that I would help you." Shadow has no intentions to help anyone.

"I can control dark chaos energy, and I don't know how to use it on purpose. The only clue I got of how to use it is to use my emotions like rage, depression, and stuff like that."

"I don't have time for this." He started to walk off.

"Well at least I can get up now. Wait, what do you mean you don't have time to teach me?" he got up while yelling after Shadow.

"If you want to even be able to see me you have to learn by yourself." He then chaos controlled away.

"Skylar, how on Mobius do you expect that he would even look at you?" Tess had got up a few moments earlier.

"Tess, I have no clue." Skylar looked at where Shadow teleported away and then remembered the fact that they were in a village.

"Wait, what about the villagers that live here?" He was frantically looking around.

"I saw them in the fringe of the forest while fishing for my sword. I don't think they would set foot in this village until morning." Tess said pointing out that it was becoming night.

"Might as well spend the night in one of the houses, and none of them have the full roof." Skylar started to walk to the most untouched house.

**Alright guys that's another chapter done. Hoped you like the insert of Shadow into the chapter. Don't worry Skylar will learn to use his powers soon enough. By the way dark chaos moves are a little more devastating than normal.**

**Review this and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Way to the chaos emerald

**Hey guys its Skylarthehedgehog3012 here. I was thinking of doing the character talk to the author thing that some authors do so PM me to tell me what you think of that- wtf? Something just made a noise in my kitchen; it might've been one of the dogs. So disclaimer then the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters that aren't Skylar and Tess, they belong to SEGA.**

_Chapter 5: Way to the chaos emeralds_

(Skylar's point of view)

Don't you dare laugh at my suffering.

"*High pitched scream*" it was so cold.

"Time to get up." Tess was just sitting there with the bucket behind her back holding in a laugh.

"You'll pay for that Tess!" I got up and ran after her with a stick in my hands planning to clobber her on the head.

She ducked behind a wall fast enough so that when I went to go after her, I slammed face first into a wall just around the corner. It stung worse than the branch.

"**OW**!" I felt blood running out of my nose again.

"This sucks!" I took a tissue that I had in my quills, don't ask why, and stuffed it into my nose to sop up the blood.

"What's wrong? Hit your nose again." That smile on her face gets on my nerves. One reason why is because of the situation and the other is that it's so DAMN adorable to me!

What I didn't know is that when I hit my head the chaos emerald fell out of my quills. When I turned around the chaos emerald was floating right in front of me.

"What the heck?" I did what any natural person would do in this moment… I poked it. I immediately regretted it. It flashed so brightly that I couldn't see for about two minutes.

"Skylar what happened?" I guess it happened to her too.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I still couldn't see very well so I couldn't see what happened to the chaos emerald.

When my eyes adjusted I saw the chaos emerald in the same position but glowing slightly.

"Um? What am I supposed to do now?" I was so confused about what was happening.

"Well don't touch it again, it hurts." Tess was rubbing her eyes. I don't blame her it really hurts.

"I know I'm not that smart about things like this but I think that was just a reaction between it and something else." I looked closely at it and felt something strange coming out of it. It felt like a pulsing.

It got hard to breathe through my nose and I realized that I still had tissue pieces in my nose. I blew them out and took a deep breath.

"It's almost like a signal towards something." I was careful not to touch it in case it exploded again.

"Signal… I know! It's a signal to another chaos emerald!" Tess was probably right, but being as stubborn as I am I didn't think that was right.

"Are you sure? It could be anything."

"I'm sure you idiot." That was very rude but I can't tell her that, she'd probably get mad and not help me when I'm pinned against a wall by a robot.

"Well then let's follow the signal." With that I grabbed the chaos emerald and ran towards where the pulsing was strongest.

"Don't rush into anything Skylar, Skylar!" she ran after me.

I found myself inside the forest again; luckily none of the branches are hitting my face. The chaos emerald kept on pulsing faster in a relatively large area.

"This is taking for ever to find it."

"Don't complain about searching Tess." I kept walking deeper into the forest to look around better.

As I was searching for the chaos emerald I found something even more interesting. I had found burnt grass which usually means rocket skates or lasers. Most likely lasers though because it's a patch of burnt grass not a streak.

"Tess get your sword ready we might have company." I just continue to walk.

"Why– oh…" I'm betting you she just saw the grass.

I walked a little further until I heard a noise. I stopped right where I stood and crouched. Before Tess walked to far out into the clearing that was in front of us I pulled her down next to me.

"What?" she instinctively whispered because we were hiding.

"Look." I pointed at the multiple robot sentries that were patrolling.

"Why does finding chaos emeralds have to be so hard."

"Stop complaining Tess."

I started to slowly crawl towards the edge of the clearing. We had to prepare for an attack at any moment. I had to think of something in order to take them all out. Ahh, think Skylar think!

"Alright here we go." I rushed out to surprise them and hit all of their heads to disable them and Tess sliced them apart to finish the job.

"Okay their disabled, now let's find the chaos emerald." I walked around kicking some robot parts to pass the time.

"Ahh!" I spun around to see if Tess was alright.

"I found the emerald." She got up rubbing her arms most likely from landing on them.

"Way to take one for the team Tess." I smiled but she just pouted.

I picked up the chaos emerald. It was the green one. The pulsing stopped inside the other one and I brought it out to compare the two. That's when I felt the power. The type of power that you wouldn't give up. It just felt so good to have this– what the heck am I talking about? I just stuffed the chaos emeralds into my quills before I thought of anything else that was weird.

"So, ready to go?" I looked over to her and noticed she was patching up her skinned arm.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute Skylar."

"Alright." I turned and started to explore around the area. You never know what you could find.

**Alright guys that's another chapter. Oh and to answer your question werewolf99 I'm kind of winging it so I really am not sure if I'm adding more characters but we'll see…**

**Review this and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Capture

** Hey guys its Skylarthehedgehog3012 here and I have to say that I'm really sorry for the long wait I had a ton of school work and projects and had absolutely no free time. So starting off from the last chapter here's the new one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters besides Skylar and Tess.**

_Chapter 6: Capture_

(No point of view)

As Tess was patching herself up Skylar thought he would look around hoping to find something that will pass the time. He was thinking he would find at least one robot or two so he could he could have something to do.

But he failed to notice the hole he just stepped in.

"Oh shi-!" Skylar grunted upon landing.

"I really hate it when I don't see where I'm going."

Skylar looked around to get his bearings inside of the hole he fell in. Obviously it was dark and musty but he could tell this wasn't ordinary. He turned around and found a cave system leading deep underground.

"Better not go spelunking until Tess is ready to go. She would never forgive me if I did. But then again… it would be fun." He was starting to get a mischievous smirk on his face but quickly shook it out of his system.

"No I can't do that. I need to jump out literally." He turned his head towards the hole and crouched ready to take a leap.

When he jumped he didn't quite make it the first time around. He turned back around determination set on his face he jumped again and barely brushed the ceiling of dirt. Skylar growled with frustration and took a few steps back ran and jumped.

As he was flying through the air he reached with one hand towards the hole he fell through and clipped the edge and clung on. Probably really hard to do when you're only using one hand.

"Rrrgh I need to get up right about now!" Skylar finally hooked his other hand on the ledge and launched himself up.

"Okay next time look before you leap Skylar." He then looked over towards the clearing that Tess was in and ran towards it to check on her.

(Tess's point of view)

"There I'm finished;" I looked up after I had finished wrapping my arm in gauze and looked around the area "I'm sure Skylar will come back once he's done looking around."

I then heard a stick crack on the ground "Skylar?" when I turned my head to look I was grabbed from behind and knocked out. The last thing I remember is something or someone saying mission complete.

(Skylar's point of view)

Tess would probably complain that we had to go through a cave, but first it would be fun, and second we could probably find a lead on where Sonic was hanging around late- Scratch that whole entire idea I have something more important to do.

"Tess? Tess! Where are you? Oh Shit what happened to her? Fucking Chaos and above," Tess was taken or lost but it's still something to worry about.

I ran around until I found a clue a robot's foot print. "Eggman" I growled his name with a hatred beyond anyone's comprehension. Of course that overgrown piece of crap would try to bring me down further.

"I'm going to RIP him to SHREDS!" my body felt like it was heating up and growing stronger by the second. It felt similar to what happened the second time I fought Eggman but this… felt stronger somehow. This energy was flowing through me and my rage was growing.

My vision was blurring and I couldn't control what I was doing anymore. The last thing I hear is myself yelling "CHAOS CONTROL" then nothing.

(No point of view)

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" a large egg-shaped man laughed maniacally as he looked down upon his army that was just recently built after an unexpected encounter with a certain blue hedgehog.

"Finally my army is once again rebuilt after that nuisance ruined my latest plan." He grimaced thinking about what had happened.

"No matter, I'll destroy him along with that new annoying pest, especially with my new idea for a trap." A tube started to rise from the ground showing a person inside. This person was none other than Tess.

"L-let me out." She was tired from physical means and also from the blow to the head she was given.

"This will get them both here and dead soon enough." He smiled evilly with the thought of two annoying hedgehogs dying.

Meanwhile in a place with rolling hills, waterfalls, bridges, and totem poles. The grass was an alternating green and lime color while the dirt was a checkerboard orange and brown pattern. Everything was calm except for a few badniks here and there. Then there was a blue blur followed by an ear shattering boom.

If we take a closer look at this streak we'd notice that it was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with an attitude filled smirk on his face as he ran. If he would stop you would notice that he is wearing socks and gloves along with red sneakers that are adorned with a white stripe and golden buckle. His body was mostly covered in fur with a cobalt coloring with the exception of his arms, belly, and muzzle which were peach colored. His eyes were an emerald colored filled with the desire for freedom and speed. This was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic saw something in the distance and immediately made a move to slow down.

"Hey Tails what's up?" he addressed a yellow two tailed anthropomorphic fox whom wore red and white shoes with socks and gloves with black straps just inside the cuffs. His twin tails were constantly shifting and his blue eyes were brimmed with knowledge. He was breathing extremely hard.

"Sonic…negative chaos….Eggman….chaos emeralds…" He took raspy breaths in between the words.

"Tails slow down and talk normally please." The hedgehog said confused.

After a final breath Tails explained, "Sonic there's a negative chaos reading at Eggman's base. From the data there is at least two chaos emeralds along with another source."

"Eggman is planning something with the chaos emeralds. That's not good especially if he's using the negative energy. What do you think the other source is?"

"I don't know."

"Well Tails ready to foil Egghead's plans again?"

"You know it!"

"Heh, then let's go!" Sonic and his adoptive brother ran off towards Eggman's base.

** Again I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone so this is the story for now and I hope I'll see you guys in the next chapter see ya.**

**Remember Read and review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue

** Hey guys hopefully you remember me, cause it's SkylartheHedgehog3012 and I'm here with another chapter to this story. Now I literally have a voice judging me on my work and it isn't a character, it's my brother. He likes to know what I'm doing and he likes to criticize me for it. Well anyway on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If you read through the first few times you shouldn't need this.**

_Chapter 7: Rescue_

(Sonic's point of view)

Well here I go again, foiling Eggman's plan and saving the world. But what does he want with the negative chaos energy? I shuddered with the memory of the time I used that energy.

"Sonic were almost there, but we might hit some turbulence." Tails spoke up from the cockpit.

"Alright Tails make sure you don't get shot again, it took forever to fix this thing." I gripped the plane wing a little tighter.

"Okay, but just remember you're fixing it this time." I just rolled my eyes.

Then there it was Eggman's base. I see the repairs have gone well. Then I felt something that felt similar to the "incident." Whatever Eggman's doing it's big.

"Tails try to land somewhere safe and meet me inside. I'm going on foot." A smirk crossed my face at the upcoming thrill.

"Good luck!" he started to veer off but before he turned fully I leaped off the plane.

"Let's get this party started egghead!" I did the usual when I free fall a few tricks here and there and slamming into the ground at high speeds destroying one of his toys.

I felt a smirk stretch across my face again as I boosted off. The platoon of robots didn't even stand a chance as I tore through their ranks. Then I slammed into something that didn't even seem like it was there.

"Aah! Ow… Shadow?" seriously he was just standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing here Faker?" he glared at me.

"I should be asking you the same question." I got up and dusted myself off. My enthusiasm was a bit squashed because Shadow ruined my speed run.

"Listen we don't have time you know exactly why we should stop Eggman." I just nodded.

"Then let's go, but if you get in my way you're going down in flames."

"Sonic! Shadow!" we both turned in time to see Tails flying towards us with his namesake.

"Nice of ya to make it Tails."

"Hmph. Let's just get going." He turned around and walked off.

"Wow I never saw Shadow this impatient to stop Eggman." I said confused.

"He knows the whole world is at stake. You know what he promised Maria."

"I know Tails. Oh, and hold on." A smirk crossed my face.

"Wh– WOAH!" I grabbed his hand and launched off.

(Eggman's point of view)

Yes Sonic come here and fall into my trap. Wait a minute I haven't even threatened the girl yet, so why is he here?

"Hmmm he may know something I don't."

BOOM! The whole entire base rumbled from an explosion. Is Shadow here too? If so I can rip the chaos emerald out of his hands.

"Hohohoho!"

"Listen here Skylar will save me, and he will kick your ass!" oh that girl has been going on like that for ten minutes now.

"And how would he do that?"

"You experienced his power before and now he has two chaos emeralds."

"WHAT?! How could he have two chaos emeralds when I don't even have ONE?"

"He got one from the village Elder, and we found one where one of your patrols was."

"So that's why I haven't heard from patrol 5 recently."

"Wait? Your bot captured me and you didn't even know that they were destroyed? You are the worst villain ever."

"Listen it's hard to keep track of everything." Another explosion rocked the base this time closer.

"What is that it's not Shadow he'd destroy almost everything in his path."

"EGGMAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR HEAD WILL BE ON A PIKE!"

"Um… is that your friend?" Sweat started to roll down my face.

"You pissed Skylar off, what do you think?"

"Sir the sensors are reading negative chaos spikes in this very building." The computer voiced.

"But the only ones who can emit the energy on that scale is Sonic and that new hedgehog's cursed father."

(Shadow's point of view)

So what is causing this chaos? I was standing in the facility so I could see the path of destruction which I could cause easily.

"That new hedgehog I saw yesterday… he said he could channel negative chaos. Is this his doing?" I questioned.

"Shadow what are you talking about 'new hedgehog' and he's able to channel negative chaos?"

"Later what we need to do is stop him from doing anymore structural damage."

"Yes Sonic we don't want the roof to come down on us." Huh, I almost didn't even notice Tails.

"Be one hell of a party though."

"Listen Sonic this kid can be and is dangerous as you can see by the destruction he's causing at this moment." I waved my hand at the destruction behind me.

"Okay Shads don't have a moment." That sarcastic son of a…

"Don't call me Shads!" I screamed in annoyance. I then teleported to the center of the storm.

(Skylar's point of view)

It took me a while in order to make sense of the things in my foggy mind. All I could see was destruction of some kind of ware house and fire. I noticed that I moved without thought and I yelled without thinking of yelling. I slowly took control and felt rage and fury towards Eggman because of one reason, Tess.

I continued the rampage on purpose. Somehow I knew exactly where Eggman was and headed in that direction. Only to be stopped by two blurs one black and one blue with a yellow stripe.

"Stop this now you have no idea what you're doing!" Shadow…

"If you continue you could destroy Mobius!" and Sonic my original goal.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Eggman deserves this and more he killed my family and took Tess!" I don't care who it is their not getting in my way.

"We're here to help, but the only way to do it is for you to calm down." Tails is here too huh.

"Shadow can help you understand chaos and deal with it." I asked for help in the first place and he ignored me.

"I'll calm down when I have Tess back." I agreed bitterly.

"Then let's blow shit up." Shadow was all too happy to oblige.

"CHAOS LANCE!" he launched a glowing chaos spear that exploded.

Behind the broken wall was Eggman in his Eggmobile in a giant machine. It almost looked like a beetle but gigantic and metallic.

"Well, well, well, it's Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and a very new thorn in my side! You all won't be here for very long thanks to my Egg Beetle mark II!"

"Well that explains why I've seen it before." Sonic just had a deadpanned face.

But my rage was still burning inside. I couldn't just let Eggman get away without destroying something precious to him. I took a step forward and my aura flared.

"Oh, and I can't let you destroy anything when your girlfriend is in danger."

A tube started to lower from the ceiling and it contained Tess with a needle near her neck. I immediately knew it was a poison.

"First of all he's not my boyfriend, second HELP!" she was trying to stay away from the needle.

"Eggman your just using that when you don't have ideas?! What's wrong with you?" Sonic was outraged. I couldn't move in fear of Tess being hurt or killed.

"I can't risk anything with him using that kind of power." He pointed in my direction.

"Shadow you think you could use chaos control to freeze time while me and Tails free Tess?"

"Alright." He prepared to use chaos energy.

"I'll take care of the Egg Beetle." I needed to take care of Eggman.

"Chaos…control!" It looked like an instant to me but I knew it was at least a minute for them.

They already had Tess out and the needle broken its contents spilling on the floor. Now it was my turn.

I quickly advanced towards the Egg Beetle. He didn't react until I was an arm's length away from the bot. He hit me point blank in the face making me fly across the room. I got up and basically flew over and ripped one of the pincers off.

"You won't hurt me with that simple attack." I punched the force field cracking it.

"You're a pest." He shot a laser blasting me back and burnt my chest.

"Listen Skylar you need to concentrate the energy and release it in one direction." Shadow's only bit of advice.

I clenched my fists and felt heat run through my body towards my fist. Then I felt the heat multiply and the two chaos emeralds I had come out and started to glow. I couldn't help what came out of my mouth.

"Chaos Spear!" I launched my hand out and a powerful bolt of pure negative energy launched out of my hand and blew a hole into the Egg Beetle.

"No the laser systems are off line!" he started slamming his fists on the control panel.

"Now it's time to pay for everything: my father, my mother, the innocent people of my village they deserve to be avenged for. And you'll vouch for their deaths." I prepared another chaos spear without thinking.

"Skylar that's enough just destroy his vehicle and let's go."

"You don't understand he destroyed my family and killed some of my friends and tried to kill Tess! He deserves to pay!" I started growling again and my rage along with my aura flared.

"Listen I get it my mom, brother, and sister are still alive but he took my uncle and my father. He took over my home town and robotocized everyone. But I don't kill him because it will turn me into him." How could he know my experiences?

"Self-destruct count down activated. Getting ready to teleport." The base started to rumble.

"WHAT?!" Tails started freaking out.

"Good luck surviving an explosion that revivals Shadow's chaos blast." With that he teleported out of the facility.

"Damn it he got away." I wanted to scream. I was starting to calm down so I started to get my normal look.

"Tess, are you alright?" I turned towards her.

"Yes a little shaken but I'm alright."

"Enough with the reunion we have to get out of here. Now grab onto each other!" Shadow grabbed on to Sonic whom grabbed Tails who grabbed Tess which grabbed me.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" and we disappeared.

** Okay guy that is another chapter and hopefully you will like this story. And if you have any suggestions like shipping or other ideas please let me know.**

**Review and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

**Hey guys its Skylarthehedgehog3012 here. I know I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I've been backed up with a lot of work, but good news is-**

**Skylar: Dude no telling people that yet.**

**What if I said that I'd update more often?**

**Skylar: Okay then.**

_Chapter 8: Answers_

(Shadow's point of view)

Our group barely escaped with enough time in order to see the base exploded. We stood there as Skylar, as the new kid's called, calmed down. He seemed a lot different since I met him the first time. That didn't matter though the only thing I needed to know is how he emitted even more controlled that much negative chaos energy. Even if he had two chaos emeralds that was way more than Sonic's dark super form.

"How did you do it?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Don't bother him he already had a hard day." Tess as I now know called back.

"I don't care, how did you emit no less control the negative chaos?" I growled the last words.

"I-I inherited that ability from my dad so I have no clue the origin of my powers." Skylar looked up with fire in his eyes.

"I don't even know how to control it so your gonna help me or else this whole world will go down in flames." I knew it was true. If he wasn't able to control his powers in the future he would destroy more than Mobius.

"Fine, but only because you pose as a threat to me in your current state."

"The question is Shadow if he had no control over his powers how did he use chaos spear?" Tails had pointed out a very good point.

"How should I know I only did what he told me to do and plus my powers only seem to activate when I'm either pissed off or upset."

"Upset? You mean sad right? How does that make sense?" The faker was confused.

"He got really upset one time and made everyone teleport out of the village where we live." Tess explained.

"Now I know why." Skylar seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact.

"So your powers are affected by your feelings huh? All you have to do is to keep your feelings in check and channel the energy generated by them." I tried to make it simple but he seemed confused to all hell.

"*Sigh* Okay the energy you feel when you have an overpowering emotion is the energy you want to use alright." This time he looked like he understood it.

"You know it's not nice to basically call people an idiot right?" he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"I swear if you act like Sonic I'm gonna drop kick you. I don't need another faker in my life."

(Tess's point of view)

I was really worried for Skylar, I only seen him act like that when we met Eggman for the first time, well mostly me. He says he's fine afterwards but I don't trust him. His behavior is getting more erratic and unpredictable. Also his anger issues are getting worse. It also doesn't help that those two chaos emeralds don't help him at all.

"Skylar you know that you can talk to me about anything right?" I tried to at least get him to talk more about his experience.

"Tess for the hundredth time I'm fine, really I am. So please, stop asking that question." He tried to give me a reassuring smile but failed miserably.

"Skylar look I know you're not alright you've been, for the last few days, getting distant, and not the good way."

"For the love of Chaos would you two stop bickering and get the fire wood!" Shadow didn't seem to be in a good mood after teaching Skylar the basics of Chaos energy.

"They got it Shads so calm down." Sonic retorted.

"For the last fucking time DON'T CALL ME SHADS!" Okay make that extremely pissed. I saw that Skylar was getting increasingly more annoyed with Shadow.

"Shadow sit down." He said with force.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"I said sit down." He said with even more force while an aura flared for a sec around him.

Sonic, Tails, and most of all Shadow seemed shocked at the fact that Skylar, which to them is a newbie, argued and stood against Shadow. From their faces it seems that Sonic is the only one who could calm him down. And Shadow, oddly enough, sat down.

"Um, dude, are you sure you're alright?" Sonic asked, at least I'm not the only one whose worried.

"I'm fine just annoyed that Eggman got away." Skylar sighed.

"There's something else isn't there." Tails asked.

"He killed my parents I bear all rights to be pissed at him."

"I meant that there's something you're trying to hide… a memory maybe?" Tails inquired.

I got more and more confused by the second, as this continued my worries grew also.

"Fine, my dad… I've never seen him in my life and the day he gets to our village was the day he died by Eggman. I bet you a hundred rings he was going to give me his cuffs and tell me about my powers, but in the end I still never knew him. My mom we spent such a long time together and she died early. I let go of my rage and destroyed every robot along with the village." A tear fell from his eye "My own people disowned me until two years ago. Tess found me at first and she became my first friend in over eight years. Even now I'm still looked upon like a monster and all the people I knew then either died of age or wounds I inflicted. The ones who are still alive hate me from that same moment. I basically had my life ruined and nobody can share my pain because anybody I tell them what happened say they're sorry even though they never had the same pain and sorrow I've contained for years. Now my powers are getting used properly, but they rely on negative emotions, that's why I'm so powerful, angry, depressed, and distant from other people. I've never had a vent to let go of my pain."

His eyes were streaming tears now. I never knew he felt that and he never said anything. No wonder why he wanted to answer the question. Now I started to feel tears touch my cheeks. He's never had a friend with the same experiences to let go.

"I've gone through almost the same thing." Shadow stated.

"Even if you lost Maria you at least have friends there for you to set you on the right path Shadow! I was alone in my own world!" Everyone was again shocked as Skylar stormed off crying.

"How did he know you're past Shadow?"

** Cliffhanger! Well almost one anyway hope you had some feels for Skylar about his past. It took me a while to think of a reason to why he acted like that. So anyway I'm thinking of the next thing that-**

**Skylar: I said NO!**

**Geez sorry well anyway**

**Review this and I'll see you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

** Hey guys its Skylarthehedgehog3012 here. We have a whole new chapter ready– wait I what am I talking about! There's no we!? Anyway, weirdness aside, let's get to this story.**

_Chapter 9: Confession_

(Tess's point of view)

"How the hell did he know my past?" Shadow was confused.

"Shadow the best question is where is he." Sonic said with a mildly annoyed face.

Why did this have to happen? Skylar now said his feelings and he's upset over them. I have to go find him even if these jerks won't help. He's most likely in a tree somewhere near a river. He always found those types of places calming.

"Is there a river nearby?"

"Yeah over in that direction, why?" Tails pointed in a direction.

"I'm going to find him." I walked off in the general direction.

It took me a while to actually find the river, but once I did I started hopping into trees. I couldn't quite listen very well over the river, but that didn't stop me from hearing him shuffle in the current tree.

"Skylar?" I asked.

I heard him gasp and leaves rustle as he flinched.

"Don't worry It's me, Tess."

I went to his branch and saw his muzzle damp with tears as he looked at the ground. He was staring at the river for the most part. The silence didn't last for long.

"Do you remember when you pushed me into the lake when we were 14?" he asked.

Of course I remembered that moment it was one of our first activities as friends. "Yeah, I do. You screamed your head off at me to get you out." I laughed a bit.

"It was freezing cold that's why." He smiled a bit. It didn't last.

"Tess, I have something to tell you." He seemed troubled by whatever it was.

"What?" I asked.

"You know the rumors about how the village was destroyed."

"Yeah but I never believed them."

"They were true, and I caused it to happen." He seemed even more depressed.

"Why?"

"I was very angry and young I had no control over what I did." Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"How?"

"Eggman killed both my parents that day, as you now know. Damn it I could have done something else, I could've destroyed his carrier, but I wasn't ready for it. I took all my rage out on anything." A new wave of tears came out of his eyes.

"Why does everything I do end in shit." He sobbed.

"Skylar that's not true you've done many great things including saving me and the village. They don't want to exile you anymore, and they accept you for who you are you can't be ruled by depression."

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do Tess! I can't hold the gate anymore and the more things I do the more depressed I become because something goes wrong! I can't take this anymore." He cried out.

I couldn't help myself so I hugged him. He hugged me back and started sobbing into my chest. I didn't care about anyone else right now. All that mattered was that Skylar was finally able to let out his feelings.

(Sonic's point of view)

Where are they? Shouldn't Tess have found him by now?

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know Sonic maybe we should go looking for them?" Tails suggested.

"I've been thinking… if Skylar controls negative chaos wouldn't the master emerald react to this?" Shadow pointed out.

That means…

"Sonic!" a voice yelled.

Oh no…

"Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed.

The infamous red echidna glided towards us.

"Long time no see Knuckles." I smiled, but I was worried about if he'd explode.

"Same to you." He smirked, but if fell.

"Sonic there's something wrong. Both the master emerald and I have sensed large amounts of negative chaos energy in this area. I think it might be Eggman." He stared at me.

"Knuckles listen because you have a pin-sized brain. (Hey!) That disturbance was caused by a hedgehog by the name of Skylar. He can control Negative chaos and only that type of energy. He can be near uncontrollable when angered and is a newbie to his powers." Shadow explained.

"If that's so then that means you took care of him." Knuckles speculated.

"As in let him join our group to learn his abilities and lend us a hand handling Eggman then yeah." Tails stated annoyingly.

"Why would you do that HE'S DANGEROUS!" Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckle head calm down." I suggested.

"No! You're allowing a very dangerous and powerful hedgehog to join our group even though he caused a chaotic disturbance in EVERY PLACE ON MOBIUS!"

"He's not as bad as you think." I pointed out.

"How?"

"He's learning how to control his abilities through us and with his powers he can be of great help. Plus he found two chaos emeralds so don't get all mad about him." I explained.

"Fine, but one wrong move and he deals with me." Knuckles said.

"Alright, but right now he's pretty upset about what he said about his past." I put my arms behind my head.

"Even stranger is that he knew Shadow's past even before Shadow said it."

"First, how? Second, where is he?" he said.

"First, we don't know. Second, we don't know." Tails stated.

"Then why don't we look for him?" we all looked at each other and nodded.

(Tess's point of view)

Skylar had fallen asleep about an hour ago and I was nearly asleep too. I just couldn't keep my eyes open, but my gaze never left his head, mostly due to the branch keeping my head in place. Anyway I've never seen Skylar so open before. He was almost always serious or trying to be funny, but I've never seen him cry or get angry or say anything about his past that ties into the rumors. Most of all, all the rumors were true.

Skylar destroyed the village in a fit of rage, but didn't kill anyone as I learned. The fires that he caused killed five of the residents. He wasn't a monster; he was an angry kid who had no one to calm him down. I could never stay mad at him for that. With the last of my conscience seconds I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to him.

** Alright guys that's the new chapter so feel free to tell me what you thought of it. I know there are a couple of clichés in this story, but they work.**

**Review and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: New move

**Hey guys it's Skylarthehedgehog3012 here and I'm here with another chapter to this story. Sorry for the delay in this, but I've been rather busy with end of the year last minute homework and projects. They are the worst. Anyway, I'm not going to do any more disclaimers as I said last chapter.**

_Chapter 10: New move_

(Skylar's point of view)

I woke up with a groggy groan and tried to stretch, except that it did not work as planned. I appeared to be in a tree with something or someone holding me down. I quickly snapped my head towards what ever was holding me and noticed it was Tess. My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up as a blush bloomed on to it. I honestly didn't expect to be hugged by Tess in my sleep. I tried to wriggle out of her arms, but she had an iron grip. Okay this is definitely not working out well. I didn't want to wake her up, but didn't want to stay here all afternoon either.

"Okay, this is going to be a challenge." I whispered.

At this she started to shift around in her sleep making me turn around in her arms. Oh Chaos, I hope Sonic or Shadow don't catch us like this. I felt my blush intensify as now we were _very_ close, our noses almost touching. I really don't feel comfortable right now. I tried to wriggle out again, but she just held on tighter and rolled more to the right. Wait we were on a branch… uh oh.

"Tess now would be a good time to wake up." I said quickly. Oh no nonononononono. Please wake up now, I can't do anything in this bear hug.

She groaned and opened her eyes and the first thing she did when she saw my now crimson red face was…

"Gah!" she yelled and pushed me out of the tree only to fall out herself.

"Oof! What the heck Skylar!?" I had landed on my feet while she landed on her butt.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You were hovering over me like a creep!" she yelled.

"Wasn't my fault you had a death grip on my waist." I pointed out to her.

"No I didn't you fell to sleep in my arms, yes, but I didn't hug you or anything."

"Aaand you decided to cuddle me in your sleep." I smirked it was fun teasing her when I had calmed down.

She started to blush and stammered, "W-well, you're the one who decided to run off when you said something of your past!"

"Touché." I scratched my nose.

"Did you hear that?" a voice said making me turn in its direction.

"Yeah, it sounded like them." Okay I know who it is.

"Well let me see this so called dark chaos user." Well that voice was new.

"Skylar, there you are, you alright? You've been out here with Tess for quite a while." Sonic's voice rang out as he stepped out of the brush.

A few more figures stepped out two of them being Tails and Shadow while there was on I didn't recognize.

"What's an echidna doing here their supposed to be extinct" Tess said. Echidna, echidna… why is that so familiar?

"So this is him? Doesn't look like much." The echidna said. This made me frown a little.

"Hey don't dis him Knuckles, he brought two chaos emeralds and destroyed Eggheads plot." Sonic backed me up.

"Even then he's somewhat skilled with his abilities, even if it's by luck." Shadow put in.

"And with his power we can stop his next plan which most likely involves negative chaos energy." Tails interjected.

"I still don't trust him. Anyone who uses that power freely can cause a lot of collateral damage."

"Well no one is saying that you should emerald boy." I finally figured out who this was this was Knuckles the Echidna the one person who protects the master emerald.

"What? Was that supposed to be an insult?" he asked.

"No, but sitting around a giant emerald all day must be harder than it seems cause it gets taken for about five times." I knew that Eggman took the master emerald a lot just to power his big machines.

"Why you! It was three times not five! Plus I could do way better than you could!" He steamed.

"I'm a village guard for a living and have protected it from harm a couple times now. Only the other guards died not me or the majority of the force. What I'm saying is, try me." I stared him down while he fumed.

I protected my village when I was five does he really find it that hard to protect an oversized emerald?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay we all know that Knuckles is a knuckle head, but starting a fight is no way to go. Especially if this deals with Egghead." Sonic got between us. Okay I'll admit it I probably wouldn't be able to take on his strength or speed, but I'd outsmart him.

"Now we need to locate the other emeralds before Eggman does or else we're screwed."

I looked at him and nodded. This was ridiculous and I needed to focus.

"We have four emeralds right now, so we need to find three more." Tails stated.

"Wait we have four? I thought we only had three!" Tess said.

"Shadow had one, Skylar had two, and I had one for the tracker." Tails held up a device with a light blue emerald inside of it.

"So that leaves the yellow, blue, and white emerald to find." Knuckles clarified.

"Yes, after that we can use all three sides of chaos energy boosting our power instead of the two." Shadow stated. If people didn't know Shadow likes to stay neutral in these affairs.

"If the negative side doesn't corrupt the emeralds." Knuckles said pointedly at me.

"Hey!" I shouted. Tess held my hand to calm me down. I hadn't realized my aura had flared again.

"See with the emeralds even near him he can pose a problem." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles he's an asset, not an enemy." Tails said.

"Nice to know you have your priorities straight." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I don't feed off negative feelings you know. When I feel those feelings the chaos force inside of me creates negative energy not positive." I stated.

"Whatever." Knuckles said.

Tails tracker bleeped and he looked at it. The emerald was glowing like the others and the radar showed a dot that was moving towards us.

"Looks like something with another emerald is heading towards us." Tails informed us.

"Finally I was bored of arguing." Sonic jumped off the ground which he was lying down on.

"Well I get to see how the dark kid fights." Knuckles said with a frown.

"Don't give away Shadow's title like that!" Sonic smirked.

I heard a high pitched whine and looked off into the direction it was coming from. I knew it was a robot. Nothing natural or Mobian could make that noise. When it burst from the trees I thought it was a flying blue ball, but it looked just like Sonic.

"Oh no, Metal!" Sonic yelled and immediately got into a fighting stance.

"No one is a match for me!" Shadow charged up on chaos energy, while Tess pulled out a sword.

"Oh, boy." Tails sighed and had his arm cannon out.

Knuckles just had a smirk on his face as he too dropped into a stance. I just let some pent up anger loose and felt my aura flare as the two chaos emeralds I had float around me.

"What the hell is he doing?" I heard Shadow ask. I just smirked and absorbed the emeralds.

I didn't take them in completely because I didn't want to have that much negative energy, but I still felt a lot of power course through me.

"Let's do this…" honestly I was ready to test my abilities now that I could use them to an extent.

I quickly dropped into a ready position and used some of the energy to blast forward. I still wasn't able to be near Shadow's speed let alone Sonic's, but I still kept going. Still I should have known that I wasn't ready to take down a metal copy of Sonic. I felt a sharp pain and me flying backward into a tree.

"He has a chaos emerald don't get too close to him!" I heard Tails yell out.

Metal charged towards Shadow who only teleported out of the way and kicked him from behind. Metal was ready and caught his foot before it made contact and threw Shadow towards Sonic who jumped from the flying hedgehog.

"Have a nice trip Shadow!" Sonic said with a chuckle. By now I had gotten up and prepared a chaos spear. If I wasn't able to get close I had to take him from afar.

Tess threw her sword and got a lucky hit, because it went through its arm.

"This is nothing, you insignificant lifeform." Metal said in a monotonous voice as he pulled the sword out and threw it at her.

That got me mad so I changed from a chaos spear to a teleport and caught the sword in one hand. I started to bleed, but I didn't care.

"No one is going to hurt my friends." I snarled and dropped the sword and threw a chaos spear at him.

He dodged and flew straight into me knocking me back a ways. I back flipped and landed on my feet in a running position. Tails then shot a beam while its back was turned, Knuckles tried a right hook to the side, and Sonic charged a spin dash. All of us weren't expecting him to use chaos control to get away. All three attacks collided sending two of them back.

"What?! He's able to use chaos control?" Sonic yelled in disbelief.

"Makes sense he does have a chaos emerald. We're lucky he isn't in his Neo form." Shadow growled.

Sonic was about to say something when he was grabbed by the throat by a blur.

"Now Copy, prepare to die by the hands of the true Sonic." It said.

"You're not going anywhere or killing anyone Metal." I stated.

I was done this had gone on long enough; I had two chaos emeralds for Chaos sake! He just stared at me with dead eyes. I started to pour energy into my hand. I had a thought, if I punch hard enough to disable a robot…what if I punch with tons of chaos energy inside of my hand.

"You're going to died right here, and we're taking that emerald!" I had fully charged my hand and was ready to put my theory to the test.

"Energy readings show massive negative flux. Preparing to assimilate attack." His eyes glowed a brighter red for a second.

Too bad he won't have time. I charged ahead at great speeds I felt the urge to say two words:

"CHAOS STRIKE!" I yelled out and punched with all my strength. I heard a crackle of energy and felt a shockwave of energy cascading through my body and snapping off multiple limbs of his body. I didn't really know what to expect especially the force of the punch, good thing is Metal is offline and the emeralds popped out of me and him; bad thing is I felt my bone snap in my arm.

"FFFFFF-!" I stopped and held my hand in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony.

**There we go and this is an extended chapter I guess… anyway I hope you guys like this story and if you're interested, let me guys tell you that I'm planning something big with multiple stories that I will write after this.**

**Review and I'll see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Casting ideas

** Hey guys its Skylarthehedgehog3012 here with another chapter to this story. Now I've literally been arguing with my subconscious which has taken the personality of my OC just to screw with me. Honestly some of the arguments have been future story related, and some of it has been this story related. I won't bore you with the details all I'm saying is that my brain is weird and is screwing with me and my ideas.**

_Chapter 11: Casting ideas_

(Tail's point of view)

After Skylar charged with a massive amount of negative chaos energy in his hand I really didn't expect a tectonic level shockwave to blast through the air, let alone the dark energy that cascaded across his body. Sonic due to the shockwave, flew into the trees with a thud, everyone was blasted back due to the force of the shockwave. Even with the current events black lightning shot out from his hand and from the point of impact.

After that I heard a start of one word and a scream of pure agony the next. To be honest I'm surprised that his arm isn't blown off his body.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Knuckles yelled after he recovered.

Skylar took the liberty of running around screaming his head off. I'm thinking he never broke a bone before; either that or he broke multiple bones… that's probably more likely. I need to examine his hand later.

"NO SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Knuckles started to point at Skylar.

"Knuckles can't you see he's in pain!" Tess yelled at him.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS DANGEROUS!" He screamed back.

"I know that, but he's my best friend and I can't see him in pain like that!" she retorted.

"**BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!**" Shadow just got up and was very angry.

"I don't care what the hell happened, but I'm doing something worse than a broken hand to him because of this!" he started to stalk over towards Skylar who had calmed down and was gingerly wrapping his hand in gauze. Where'd he get that from, subspace?

"Shadow stop!" I yelled.

"What do you mean stop?" he growled.

"None of us expected the power especially him. Look he's in pain with a broken hand and we need to get Sonic out here too." I explained.

"Already here little buddy." Sonic said strolling over here.

"So what's wrong with Mr. Iron fists over there?" he pointed at Skylar.

"He might have a broken hand." I said.

"MIGHT?!" Skylar screamed.

"MY ARM WAS BASICALLY OBLITERATED!" he overreacted.

Tess walked over and said, "Quit being a baby you'll be fine once we reach a doctor."

I nodded, Shadow 'hmph'ed, Knuckles mumbled something under his breath, and Skylar glared at Tess. Sonic just started walking over in the direction of Station Square.

"Well are we going or not?" he stopped to look back at us.

"Sonic you do know that Station Square is about 80 miles in that direction right?" Knuckles said looking over to the other two.

"We now have five emeralds," Sonic said picking up the yellow one, "I saw Skylar use the chaos energy to speed up in the battle. With that he should be able to last that long running while carrying Tess." He smirked. "That is if you two aren't too chicken to try."

"Sonic you know that Skylar can't carry me right? He has a broken hand, and I don't think I want to be carried." She said.

"Alright I'll carry you whether you like it or not. Tails, can you see if it's serious enough for him not to run?" he turned to me.

"I wanted to see if it's that bad anyways, because of the way he ran around screaming, and the fact that it probably didn't tickle either." I winced.

"This is going to hurt a lot…" I say with a bit of worry, I don't know if he's going to punch me.

"Why what are you going to- **OH DEAR SOLARIS**!" he screamed in agony hurting my ears, while I applied pressure to his arm. Definitely broken in several places, quickly looking around I found almost all occupants having a pained look while covering their ears. Except for Shadow who just had another enraged face.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled over his voice and quickly back away.

"I'd say that's pretty broken, what do you think Tess?" Sonic says wiggling a pinkie in his ear as if it was clogged.

"I'd say that if he wasn't in control of himself he would've killed Tails." Now it's my turn to look nervous.

"I didn't mean to hurt him! It's just that his arm, even though it can withstand strong forces, is broken in several places." I quickly explain, I do _not_ want to be in trouble with this duo.

"You know what, I'm done I'm going to teleport out of here before I rip someone's head off." Shadow disappears in a flash of light.

"Wait… Shadow could have teleported us over there." Everyone deadpanned at Sonic.

"Way to go Sonic you just figured that out." Skylar said.

"Well why didn't you suggest it?" he looked at him.

Skylar just said, "You're the leader so it's your mess."

We all just nodded to that idea.

"You win this round." He glared at him.

"With that idea still in this argument why can't Skylar port us over?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not fully trained yet, anyways let's get to the city!" he turned and started to run careful not to bounce his arm around.

2 HOURS AND 25 STOPS LATER

(Skylar's point of view)

"Geez, how long does it take you to run 80 miles straight?" Sonic looked bored just as soon as we reached the city.

"2 hours apparently." I was near collapsing, breathing heavily, and coughed a few times. As I coughed pain shot up my arm which made me wince.

"Let's just find a doctor so I can get this in a cast or something." I trudge over to nowhere, and stop where I was.

"Where is the hospital?" I ask, Tess just face-palmed.

"Over to the left of the skyscraper." Tails pointed over to the most gigantic building I've ever seen.

"Oh… how did I not see that coming in?" I stare dumbly at the skyscraper.

"Because you don't pay attention much." Knuckles flatly spoke.

"Listen here emerald boy, I have a priority and I'm not one to notice gigantic things unless if they're important. Unlike you who I'm sure that you don't pay attention to detail either." I glared at him.

Sonic got between us quickly saying, "Okay, you two calm down, and let's walk to the hospital. Preferably quickly so I don't get bored." He deadpanned at those last words.

The actual walk took about thirty minutes at least and Sonic was muttering "bored" the whole time. Doing this got on Tess's nerves, and just annoyed me. I looked around, and saw some things which I want to scratch off my brain, mostly the homeless. I don't know why, but those guys just have that feel to them. When we finally reach the hospital Sonic sighs in relief and says that he's going out for a run, Knuckles said he was going to check the master emerald much to my sanity, and Tails said something about a lab and equipment.

The doctor just did an x-ray and seemed very surprised that I'm dealing with this very well. All I said in return was that I got over the pain in 2 hours, which took the shock down a few notches. He said that the bones were still in line, though basically shattered, and gave me a cast.

"I'm still surprised that you didn't cry out in pain when he put the cast on." Tess said.

"Not gonna lie, but that hurt a lot." I winced as I moved my arm again.

"I wanted to, but honestly that wouldn't look manly." I stood in a pose.

"You're an idiot, but I'm glad it's not that serious." She looked at my arm with a look of relief.

"All jokes aside, I need to not use this arm for a few days." I lifted it to state my point.

"Well we should wonder what to do next." She gazed off towards the ongoing street.

"How about we go over to Tails? I've got an idea that might help control my powers a bit more." I suggest.

"Why would you need to control your powers more?" Tess asked.

"Well, what if I have a slip up like the time you got captured by Eggman. The next time it happens I might have more chaos emeralds. Which I could kill you, Eggman, and everyone around me because I can't stop it." I looked towards the sky imagining the situation.

"If you're that worried about it we can see what we can do." She took my left hand and led me through the streets knowing I would most likely get lost.

**Alright I know it has been a while, but I couldn't use the computer for a long time. My sister moved back in and so did my brother so imagine the drama.**

**Review and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
